


The Wonders of Strawberry Cheesecake

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A long oneshot about Lily and James in their sixth year of school at Hogwarts involving late night patrols, butterbeer, and strawberry cheesecake.





	The Wonders of Strawberry Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**The Wonders of Strawberry Cheesecake**

Lily Evans walked down the corridor with quick steps, wand at hand. She heard a quiet shuffling behind her, so she paused her walking and turned around. She stared at the dark hall behind her, inquisitively and saw nothing, so she continued down the hall. 

“I know you’re there,” she stated as if it was a fact, “And you’re _late_.” She appeared to be speaking to the walls…

After a few moments, James Potter appeared out of thin air. “Oh, Lily flower, you’re getting better and better. Now if someone should ever approach you invisibly, you can find them and maybe hex them in the arse,” he said with half a smile, “I see I’ve trained you well.”

He glanced down at his watch. “And I’m only three minutes late! Who ever said I was punctual?”

“Well, Mr. Potter, I _usually_ expect you to be a little early, at the least!” she exclaimed jokingly, sounding extremely like their transfiguration professor.

Mimicking her tone, James said, “Well, Ms. Evans, you’ll be happy to know, the reason I’m ‘late’, as you call it, is because I was down in the kitchens, having the elves prepare us a little snack after you’re done with your patrolling.”

He gave her a side-glance to see her expression softening. “I didn’t see you at dinner, and I just thought you’d appreciate it some food.”

_That’s right_ , she thought, _I was trying to finish my applications for the Ministry of Magic_. 

In a quiet voice, she said, “Thank you, James. That was very thoughtful of you. I doubt anyone else would have noticed I was gone.”

“Oh well, that’s not a problem at all. I always notice if you’re there or not,” he smiled.

Lily blushed at this. She turned away, hoping he hadn’t seen. 

He did notice. But she probably didn’t want him to mention it, so being the considerate gentleman he was, he changed the subject.

“So why’d you fail to attend dinner, Lily flower? Snogging in a broom closet? Or finishing some homework? Hopefully the latter since I would be tremendously depressed to know you were snogging with someone who wasn’t me,” he said, inquiringly.

Lily gasped in fake surprise. “ _However_ did you guess? And just guess who the bloke snogging me in the third floor’s broom closet was!” She paused for a moment to see the look on his face, and then said in a sarcastic voice, “Sirius bloody Black.”

Knowing that it wasn’t true, James played along with this. “Well now. If Sirius gets to snog you, I think it’s only fair if I get a snog as well! Anyways, I think it would be quite a disappointment if you didn’t snog me. Then you would get to compare us.”

“I don’t like your logic at all, Potter. In fact, it doesn’t make sense. If you weren’t so persistent in getting a snog, I would have never told you I snogged Black!” she shook her head, amused. 

“Oh, bloody hell!” he pouted. “Now I won’t get my chance.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

They continued walking down the corridors in an amiable silence.

“So, since we concluded that the snogging was a not, please enlighten me as to what you were spending dinnertime doing.” 

She sighed. She really didn’t want anyone knowing she was worried about the future. 

“And you won’t let me alone if I don’t tell you?”

“Of course not! I like to know about everything going on in the life of Lily Evans,” he said good naturedly. 

She sighed again, “Well, if you _really_ must know, I was filling out applications for jobs.”

“Jobs? What kind of jobs?”

“Jobs. As in, Ministry of Magic jobs. I want to be prepared for whatever’s going to come my way. You know, you should think about filling in some applications, too.”

He looked at her disbelievingly. “Evans, we’re still in our sixth year of school! Why are you even _thinking_ about leaving Hogwarts?”

“James, please. You have to understand. I don’t know what it’s like to be a pureblooded wizard. I don’t know what life after Hogwarts is going to be like for me. I do know that I still want to be a part of this world,” she paused in her rambling to look at him. “And I want to do all that I can to help win this war. I want to be prepared so that I know that a muggleborn can succeed in a world like this. To do that, I’m pretty sure I have to pretend to be strong, when inside, I don’t really _know_ what will happen.”

They had stopped walking. 

He spoke so softly that she had to strain her ears to hear him at first. “You don’t have to pretend to be strong, you know. You’re probably the strongest witch I know. You have everything going for you. If you’re worried about your grades, don’t be. I’m more worried about competing with you for the best scores in our classes together.” At this she laughed. “You’re probably the top witch of the year, so you don’t have to worry about being a muggleborn. You could get any job you wanted. And don’t disagree with me.” He put a hand up to silence her as she tried to open her mouth to retort, telling him that wasn’t true. 

Frustrated, she made a noise that sounded suspiciously like, “Plbbt.”

“Lily, I’m not trying to flatter you. I’m just telling you the truth,” he said cheerfully.

Even though Lily didn’t want to admit it, that was exactly what she wanted, _needed_ to hear. 

“Fine,” she said. “I’ll make believe that everything you said is true, and we’ll leave it at that.”

“Fine, Lily flower,” he said in a sing-song voice. “But it’s all true. No need to make believe.”

They finally approached the end of Lily’s rounds for the night. 

James, with his glasses askew, robes disheveled, offered his arm to Lily. She wouldn’t have him any other way. “Your snack awaits, my lady.”

“Wonderful, good sir,” she said playfully. “So, what kind of snack did you have the house elves prepare for us?” 

He thought about it for a good minute, like he had forgotten, and then he replied, “Butterbeer for drinks, and other savory goodies. I took your advice about the butterbeer, remember?”

“Taking my advice for once, eh, Potter? Finally!” she exclaimed while smirking at him.

“As long as it’s less work for me. But I have to tell you, I didn’t get to exercise because I asked the elves to get it. You’re going to turn me into a lazy bloke, you know that, right?”

She laughed, “Indeed. Oh well. As long as I get butterbeer, then everyone’s happy.”

“Correction, you’re happy, therefore, I’m happy.”

“Oh, good. Now, about those goodies. I don’t care about _your_ goodies. What about _mine_?”

He laughed, “Why don’t you care about my goodies?” he pouted at her. “They’re quite good actually. But your goodies are just as good. I’ll give you a hint as to what both our goodies are though.”

She looked at him expectantly.

“It has something to do with our first time on one of these nightly escapades,” he said, referring to him accompanying her on her patrol. 

\---

All Lily could think about was how she would rather be in her bed, lying in her warm blankets. Instead, she was patrolling on a Friday night at ten o’ clock. Alone. Evidently, her partner felt it necessary to abandon her in favor of “more important things to do.”

She shivered as she walked along the corridors, despite her thick cloak.

“Stupid Ravenclaw…Thinks it’s okay to shirk her responsibilities…Head Boy and Girl are definitely going to be hearing about this!...” she grumbled out as she continued patrolling.

_Oh well_ , Lily thought. She might as well get it over with. After all, she only had three more floors to patrol.

And so, getting it over with she did. As she was nearing the statue of the one-eyed witch, she heard a noise, almost like the swish of a cloak…

She approached the statue with her wand ready and with apprehension.

“Lumos,” she muttered and saw nothing.

She let out the breath she had been holding, relieved. Obviously, the noise was just her imagination, indicating that she was tired.

“Nox.”

As Lily turned around to leave, a voice called out to her, scaring her half to death. Her head whipped around to see none other than James Potter. She yelped in surprise. _How did he…do that?_ _There wasn’t anything there a couple of seconds ago…_

“Bloody hell, Potter! Are you trying to kill me?!” she exclaimed as she tried to calm her beating heart. 

A surreptitious grin from the boy was her only response. That annoyed her to no end, especially since her heart was still racing. Her eyebrow twitched in aggravation. 

Lily stopped walking and began tapping her foot. She was not a very patient person. 

“Are you planning on answering me anytime soon? Or would you prefer it if we stood here all night?”

He grinned again, but this time he actually replied. “The latter if it means I get to spend more time with you.”

She rolled her eyes at him and continued walking at a faster pace to try and get away from him. 

“Oi, Lily! Wait up!”

She paused for a moment before saying, “So sorry, Potter. I’m afraid I can’t converse. Unlike some people, I’ve got responsibilities.” With that said, she was off again.

“Want some company?”

She turned to face him again, giving him an exasperated look.

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really,” he grinned happily.

“Fine. Do what you want but only if you tell me why you’re not in bed right now like every other sane person.”

He glanced around before replying, “Promise not to report me?”

She raised her eyebrow and said, “Potter, if I was going to report you, don’t you think I would have done so a long time ago? Besides, I’ve given up. I’d rather not have Gryffindor be in last place for the House Championship just because you break the rules all the time. It’s easier if I pretend it doesn’t happen.”

He beamed at her. “Well, well. A prefect? Overlooking the rules?” He glanced at her before continuing, “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“Right,” she said sarcastically. “So where were you? What were you doing out so late? Out with a girl you fancy?” she finished off, giving him a suggestive look.

He looked at her incredulously. “I was _not_ with some girl I fancy because that would mean I was out with you…” he broke off, grinning at her slyly.

“Shut it, Potter. Hurry up and tell me already. I’m getting impatient. I already promised not to report you.”

“Alright.” He handed her a bottle of butterbeer. “I was in Hogsmeade. I was in the mood for something warm.”

There was a pause before she said, “Unbelievable! How the bloody hell did you get to Hogsmeade? No way in hell.”

He laughed at her reaction. “Actually, I was feeling a bit parched, and I didn’t want any pumpkin juice. Also, I think you should learn that where there’s a will, or rather a James Potter, there’s a way!” he exclaimed in a regal voice.

Lily took a sip of the butterbeer. There was a moment of silence before she burst out laughing hysterically.

She was gasping for breath as she said, “That was the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard in my life!”

“Ah, my Lily flower, it may have been dumb, but I got to hear you laugh. Therefore, I conclude that it is worth it if I say stupid things, as long as I hear you laugh.”

She didn’t reply to his nickname for her, so he guessed it was okay to use it.

As the last of her laughter passed, she looked over at him. “So that’s it? Just parched? I’m pretty sure you could have asked the house elves to get you some butterbeer. But of course, you would rather go about it the hard way. That’s James Potter for you.”

“Maybe I just like the exercise, Lily flower. And, no. I was _not_ just parched.” _So maybe he met up with some girl after all_ , thought Lily. _Wait a sec, why do I_ care _if he met up with some girl…_ “I was also _hungry_.” Immediately after he said this, Lily’s thoughts went to hell.

Relieved that he wasn’t with some bimbo (not that she cared or anything), she asked him, “So what did you eat there that you couldn’t get in the kitchens?”

“Strawberry cheesecake. Mmm,” he replied back fondly. “Madam Rosmerta’s strawberry cheesecake. Best bloody cake, ever.”

“Mmm. I agree. Strawberry cheesecake is my only food weakness,” she looked at him before continuing, “And don’t you dare use it against me, James Potter!” pointing her finger at him, accusing him of something he didn’t do. Yet.

James made a mental note to do just that, except he intended to use it in his favor. 

They had continued to talk as she patrolled, and he bid her a good night when they finally arrived back to the Griffindor Common Room.

Over the next few patrols that Lily had, James appeared out of nowhere, usually around ten. She later found out that he had an invisibility cloak. She began to request to the Head Boy and Girl that she wanted to patrol alone from then on because she worked better alone. 

James continued to meet up with Lily, wherever she was at ten, which Lily thought was odd. Because of the castle’s size, she could be anywhere. When Lily inquired about how he knew where she was all the time, all he said to her was, “Lily flower, that’s not entirely my secret to tell, but I promise to tell you one day.” She accepted that answer.

Sometimes, not often, James wouldn’t show up, and she would be mad and disgusted with herself for expecting to show up, for depending and relying on him so much. But then, when she woke up the next day, she would get a note from him apologizing to her for his absence. Then she would smile and pretend that nothing happened because he look so tired. So when Lily finally asked him about these absences, he said, “I do want to tell you, but not until I get permission.” She believed him. He would tell her when he was ready, she understood.

Secretly, she loved spending time with James, and they had come to an understanding. He would accompany Lily on her patrols, and she would enjoy James’ company. It was a nice arrangement. Of course, she was too stubborn to admit it aloud to anyone, though. 

\---

That was about five months ago. She was surprised because now she could talk and joke with James without throwing a fit at him. It was a nice feeling.

It had been a while since either of them talked because James was content to walk with her, and Lily was thinking about the first time James was with her on one of her patrols. 

“Strawberry cheesecake!” she exclaimed so suddenly, making James jump a bit. Then he smiled at her. “Tell me it’s Madam Rosmerta’s cheesecake.”

“Yes, Lily flower. It is. You have a very good memory.”

Her eyes widened in excitement, and she hugged him, mumbling about the wonders of cheesecake. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around, the seemingly appropriate thing to do.

Then, Lily did the most unexpected thing: she kissed him. Again and again and again and again. It was sweet and simple.

_God, I love this girl!_ James thought as he kissed her back with as much fervor as Lily had for him. One second she could bite his head off with a witty remark; in another, she could surprise him like this.

When they finally broke away, Lily whispered to him, “I shouldn’t have told you that strawberry cheesecake was my weakness. Just look what it’s done to me.”

James leaned his forehead against hers before saying, “But what a wonderful weakness, Lily flower. I rather like the result it has produced, and we haven’t even actually eaten said dessert yet.”

“You’re right!” She gave him a peck on the lips before taking his hand and proceeding to the kitchens.

“Let’s go! I’m starving.”

With strawberry cheesecake and a new relationship in mind, they made their way to the kitchens.

_End_

Hey all! Hope you liked it. It was fun writing it. It’s basically the product of being sick all vacation week. L I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I don’t feel like double-reading it. Yay for being indolent.

I really want cheesecake right now, though. Read and review! It would make me feel happy. 


End file.
